


Missing fanfiction

by Klaus_the_cinnamon_roll_19



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: ASL, Mute - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaus_the_cinnamon_roll_19/pseuds/Klaus_the_cinnamon_roll_19
Summary: I needs help finding a fanfic that seems to have disappeared!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Missing fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of gory

So I read this Umbrella Academy fic around a year ago, and it was super well written and had me on the edge of my seat through every chapter. My phone broke tho, and with it, I lost all my account info and saved stories 😭

In the story, during the torture scene, it has Klaus BITE HIS TONGUE OFF!? And then he and Ben both go to Vietnam and Ben and Klaus take turns controlling Klaus' body, in a multipersonality way?? And they learn sign language and both get a job at an occult shop but then shop lady always know when he's Ben and when he's Klaus? Oh and I don't think Dave died either..so yay

Does anyone know which fic this is??? Halp pls


End file.
